IceLeomon
IceLeomon is an Animal Digimon. It is a Digimon of proud justice. For some Leomon, who go through repeated training day after day in order to defend justice, it is a form that acquired power over the cold in the freezing lands of the Digital World's Ice-Snow Area, and digivolved. By being in the cold, it tempered its mighty will and body, and they cannot be broken by any attack. Attacks * : Fires a fist packed with cold air. * "}}: Unleashes frozen qi from its breath. * Rip-slash"}} * : Chokes the life out of the opponent with its ultimate mystery, by launching an aura in the shape of a lion's head from its fist. * *'Full Recovery' (Full Heal): Restores HP. *'Cold Attack' Design Leomon is a muscular lion-man with white fur, white mane, white fur on its legs and the tip of its tail, blue eyes, black nose and mouth, five fingers on its hands and feet, black claws, black ear tips, and scars on its arms, left foot, and the left side of its face. Its ears are on top of its head. It wears a golden earring on its left ear, a collar with with a blue gem in the middle and multiple red teeth around it, black pants with yellow cords forming multiple " " on its side, a black belt with a square metallic buckle on its waist, three others on its left arm, another in its left hand, and another in the pantleg. It carries its sword in the back on its belt. Etymologies ;Panjyamon (パンジャモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book, used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon World 2'' media. * . ;IceLeomon Name used in Digimon Frontier and some other American English media. *(En:) . * . Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World By using a code, you can unlock IceLeomon as a Digivolution. Japanese players however we able to raise IceLeomons as Bandai occasionally gave out memory cards that awarded IceLeomon digivolution items. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Panjyamon digivolves from Leomon, and can further digivolve into SaberLeomon or Magnadramon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Panjyamon runs the Gym in Amaterasu Server's Central Park. He is also available as a White Ultimate Card with 28/28. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode IceLeomon digivolves from Garurumon and Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon and Sakuyamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order An IceLeomon, alongside a Sorcermon and Kyubimon (Silver), attack , however she kills all three of them in one attack. IceLeomon is a Ice Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Leomon, Hyogamon, and Sorcermon and can digivolve into Gankoomon, Magnadramon, and BanchoLeomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Panjyamon is a Water Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Garurumon, Meramon, and Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, and MirageGaogamon. Its special attack is Fist of Ice and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Panjyamon can also digivolve from Icemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Panjyamon is #185 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Garurumon, Meramon, Leomon, and Icemon, and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, and MirageGaogamon. Its special attack is Fist of Ice and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Panjyamon card is #041 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 1800 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "The Fist of Ice": inflicts 620 damage. * "Frozen Shockwave": inflicts 390 damage. * "Shadow Spin Kick": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attack. Its support effect is " Counterattack. Attack second." Digimon Battle Panjamon is the Digivoloution of Leomon and can further Digivolve into SaberLeomon. It is a vaccine type and its stat's are classified as moderate. It can also card digivolve to BanchoLeomon. It is also found on map four and five in Ice Plains along with Zudomon, Impmon, and Monzaemon. Digimon Masters Panjyamon digivolves from Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon. Digimon Heroes! Panjyamon digivolves from the stronger version of Leomon and can digivolve to GrappuLeomon and BanchoLeomon. Another version can digivolve to Dinotigermon. Digimon Soul Chaser IceLeomon digivolves from Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon. Digimon Links IceLeomon digivolves from Garurumon, Meramon, and Leomon, and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, and MirageGaogamon. Digimon ReArise IceLemon may digivolve from Leomon and can digivolve to Leopardmon. Notes and references